Mistake On Love
by LittleRedFlowers
Summary: Asami makes the wrong decision. (Non-Canon, but not AU?)
1. Chapter 1

"So you're breaking up with me? Because your ex-lover has cancer and you think it's responsibility to get back together with him so he'll be happy?" Akihito stared at his lover(ex?).

Asami remained silent before letting out a shaky sigh. "I-please just.. yes. Yes, I am."

Akihito bit his lip before taking off the necklace that held the ring Asami had given him. He threw it at Asami and yelled, "well, I hope you find your fucking happiness! You son of a bitch!" The ring fell onto the ground as Akihito turned away and stomp off.

Kirishima was standing right outside the office door when the door flung open. Akihito looked at him with tears rolling down his face and a sad smile. Akihito closed the door and held the end of Kirishima's sleeve. "Kei-san, please do me a favor. After today, any request your boss have for you that has anything to do with me, object it. Please, Kei-san. I'm asking you this as a friend, please help me." Akihito pleaded while staring at his feet.

Kirishima's heart ached for the boy. Akihito had always been the bright and kind person, always so forgiving, always so prideful. Seeing him in tears had made Kirishima's heart break. "I'll do my best. Just update me with your whereabouts, please. So I'll know you're safe." Akihito didn't say a word. He just nodded and left.

Shortly after Akihito left, Kirishima entered the office in time to see his boss bending down to pick up the fallen ring. Asami clutched onto the ring tightly before pocketing it.

"Sir?"

Asami looked up. "Yeah?"

"I think you're making the wrong decision. When this end, you'll be the one hurting most. I do not understand why you would call it quits with the one you love most, the one who made you who you are today, for one you don't love at all. I know that you've never loved any of your previous lovers, why are you making this your responsibility?" Kirishima spoke. "If Takaba-kun fell sick or got into an accident, are you going to do the same thing and go back to him? I'm not cursing him or anything but sir, you're really making the wrong decisions."

Asami sighed, his hand going into his pocket and fishing out the ring. "Put a guard on Akihito."

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Sir, if you're going to break up with him, then let him go. He doesn't need to feel your presence and have anything to remind him of you. You'll just be causing him pain."

"Kirishima, don't make me ask again. Put a guard on him."

"I can't do that. Please forgive me, sir." Kirishima said. He bowed and left the office, leaving Asami alone in it.


	2. Chapter 2

A week after the break up, Kirishima's phone suddenly beeped.

_Kei-san! This is Akihito! I've changed my number!_

Kirishima was about to reply when it beeped again.

_I'm leaving the city. I'm not sure where I'll be going though. Maybe back to my hometown or the states._

**Do you need help with anything?**

Kirishima knows that by offering help to Akihito, he's probably betraying his boss. But if it means helping his boss realize his mistake and fixing his wrongs, he'll do it.

_No, thank you. I think I'm going to Osaka for a little trip and then I'll come back to Tokyo to fix my life._

Kirishima sent a quick reply to him and went back to work. If he knew what was going to happen later that week, he would have reconsider not insisting on giving Akihito a helping hand.

* * *

Asami wasn't happy. Ever since the day he broke up with Akihito, he has never felt happy. His previous lover, Sudoh Shu, was everything he doesn't want. Sudoh Shu was clingy, whiny, and demanding. Furthermore, Asami has so far not seen Sudoh take any medication or heard of any visits to the hospital for any treatment.

It has only been two weeks but to Asami, it felt like eternity. He would think that his decisions are wrong but whenever he sees Sudoh cough a little, he knows he can't leave his side. Not until Sudoh has fully recovered or dead.

Asami was feeling stress. His best guard/secretary has been avoiding him and rebelling against any orders that has anything to do with Akihito. He broke up with the one he loved most and then there's Sudoh. Asami could feel his hair graying.

"Asami-san! Would you come sit with me?" Sudoh asked from where he was sitting. He patted the spot next to him and smiled slyly.  
Asami could only sigh and comply. Why did he feel responsible for Sudoh anyway?

Sudoh's hand trailed up and down his thigh and he hand planted kisses all over Asami's jaw. Asami though couldn't bring himself to feel arousal or anything. Sudoh huffed and just as his hand was about to snake into Asami's pants, the office door slammed open and in came Suoh Kazumi and Kirishima Kei.

"Sir, I think you need to see this." Kirishima said a little panicked.

Alarm bells went off in Asami's head. "What is it?"

Kirishima led him to another room with Suoh following behind them.

In the other room, the television was on. In front of it stood a few of his men. Most of them had been assigned to guard Akihito before. All their faces looked panicked and afraid as they watch the news.

**"At 5:45pm today, the bullet train headed to Osaka hurtled off the rails and crashed into a security wall as it rounded a bend was going so fast that carriages tumbled off the tracks, killing 65 people and maiming dozens more.**

**Police are still trying to list out the victims that have died…."**

Asami didn't know why he was being shown this piece of news. He turned to his men, expecting an explanation only to see them looking more and more panicked.

"Takaba-kun's on that train." Suoh said quietly, eyes fixed on the screen.

Asami felt his heart stop from a second, his breath caught in his throat, his brain refusing to understanding. He felt a panic attack coming towards him. He grabbed Suoh's collar and snarled, "you're lying".

Suoh looked at him sadly, "I wish I was."


	3. Chapter 3

Asami was in his office alone surrounded by files and documents waiting to be sign. The accident was less than twenty-four hours ago and he had received a call from the hospital telling him that Akihito was in surgery. He had rushed over immediately.

The doctor's words echoing through his head so very clearly. _'Takaba-san's condition has been stabilized. He has two fractured ribs and a broken leg. However, Asami-sama, I hope that you'll be mentally prepared for when Takaba-san wakes up. He suffers from head trauma when he knocked his head. Takaba-san could end up in a coma or lose his memory but we can't tell for sure until we conduct a MRI scan for him.'_

He wanted to be in the hospital but Kirishima didn't allow him, saying something about the company needing his presence and some important meetings that cannot be pushed back. Furthermore, ever since the accident happen, Sudoh started to become more clingy. Always demanding attention.

If Akihito was here, he would have laughed in his face.

There was a knock on the door before it opened. Kirishima stepped in, looking as stoic as ever. "Asami-sama, the hospital just called and had informed me that Takaba-kun is awake. The car is ready to leave, sir."

Asami stood up immediately and left.

* * *

Doctors and nurses were rushing around with clipboards and pens. Machines were being pushed across the hallways and a loud beep could be heard from one of the rooms. But none of that was important, not when Asami was focus on getting to the room that Akihito was in.

He opened the door, and watched Akihito turn his head to face him. Then there was silence.

"Akihito?"

Akihito was lying in bed with his broken leg in a blue cast and his chest wrapped in bandages. Akihito looked at him and smiled, "that's me. You are?"

_You are?_

The doctor, who was in the room too, cleared his throat. "Asami-sama. I have some.. important issues to discuss with you. Would you step out for a moment?" The doctor clutched onto the clipboard tightly.

They step outside with Suoh inside the room guarding(entertaining?) Akihito. "Asami-sama, base on the results of MRI scans we got back, Takaba-san is suffering from memory loss. His memories can be recovered but it'll take a long time, maybe even years. It'll be best if you don't stress or force him to remember."

_Memory loss._

The boy inside the room doesn't remember him. Doesn't remember all of the times they spent together.

_Fuck._

Asami merely nodded his head and went into the room. Akihito was chatting with Suoh, and if he didn't know better, he wouldn't be able to tell that Akihito had lost his memory. Everything looked the same. They were talking as if Akihito didn't lose his memory. But he knew that wasn't it.

Asami stood by the door, and remained unnoticed by Akihito (Suoh saw him but Asami had signaled him to continue with whatever he was doing.). He spoke in a quiet voice to Kirishima, who was standing beside him, "Kirishima, make sure Akihito gets the best care. And I want him in the penthouse after he's discharged."

Normally, Kirishima wouldn't question his boss. But the situation right now with Sudoh and everything else was a little bit difficult. "Sudoh-san is there, though."

"Move Sudoh to another apartment. And hurry up on the investigation on his illness."

"Yes, sir." Kirishima pushed his glasses up and left the room to make some calls.

"Akihito."

Akihito turned and smiled, "You're Asami-san, right? Kazumi-san told me about you."

Asami nodded and sat beside Akihito. His hand going to Akihito's neck and caress the skin there. Akihito shudder at his touch.

"Kazumi-san told me I was your lover?"

_God bless your soul, Suoh Kazumi. _

"Yes, you are. We're having some complicated issues right now but that doesn't matter."

"Yeah? So you'll stay with me?" Akihito asked, his smile widening as he lean into the warmth which is Asami's hand.

"Do you want me to?" Asami smirked, his fingers playing with Akihito's hair. His voice was deep and hoarse.

Akihito blushed.

* * *

Sudoh was seething with rage as the guards pushed him (gently) towards the car. All his belongings were shoved into various luggage found around the penthouse.

He had yelled at the guards for touching his things, kicked at them when he try and make him leave. He demanded an explanation for the treatment he was getting. The guard in charge there simply told him three words : "Asami-sama's orders."

For the past two weeks, he was treated with so much care and love and attention. He was treated like glass and Asami was always attentive to his needs. Ever since he managed to rid of Akihito by faking his illness, he felt as if he was on top of the world.

"Sudoh-san, please get into the car." Shinji, the guard in charge, held the door open but Sudoh simply refuse to. Sudoh decided that he wasn't going anywhere until he sees Asami and get an explanation from the man himself.

"Sudoh-san, please get into the car or I will not be nice to you." The threat in the guard's voice was clearly evident that even Sudoh looked surprise and somewhat afraid. He huffed, rolled his eyes and slide into the back of the car.

He couldn't come up with any reasons as to why the guards' attitude towards him had changed so suddenly or why he was suddenly being moved to another apartment at the other end of Tokyo, far away from the penthouse. He didn't know what was going on but he wasn't called Sudoh Shu for nothing. He was going to get to the bottom of this and make that person pay (he already suspect that it has something to do with Akihito, but shhh he doesn't know for sure).

* * *

AN/: Hi guys! This is my first time writing a fanfic for Finder Series. I always have trouble trying to write them in character but I'll do my best. I would really appreciate it if you guys can point me in the right direction so that I can get them in character. Besides that, I would also like to mention that English isn't my native language so if you see any mistakes, please inform me!

Did I also mention this story will be kind of AU-ish? More Non-canon, I think. I'm not good with this ugh.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I do not own any of the characters.

ps. I can't update as frequent as I like, but I'll do my best to update as much as possible.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So this chapter will be 3 short parts of different people. Just introducing some new characters and some plot stuff (I'm pretty sure I'm plot-less though….)

* * *

Sudoh Shu was not a weak man. Sure, he might act all fragile and make people's heart go 'doki doki' with his blue (as the fucking ocean) eyes, but he wasn't one to be defeated so easily.

Certainly not by someone like Takaba Akihito.

_Who the hell_ is Takaba Akihito, anyway? Sudoh's sources told him that Akihito was a photographer. Well, he sure as hell isn't a famous one. But the fact that Asami broke up with him and got together with Akihito had pissed him off so badly.

I mean, come on! Sudoh was totally so much better than Akihito. He has blue eyes and a slim figure. His blonde hair was soft and smooth (and long enough that Asami can always grab a fistful of his hair while they fuck). What does Akihito have that Sudoh doesn't?

"Hideyuki, do you have any information for me?" Sudoh sat on the king size bed with his phone in his hand while he picked at the loose threads.

"Sudoh-san, we do have information but we are not sure whether it's the information you want." Hideyuki replied.

Hideyuki was a man in his early twenties. Black hair with blue eyes that makes women swoon and drool, he has tan skin and a body of a athletic. He was recruited by Sudoh when he was fresh out of university.

"Just tell it to me."

"Two weeks after you moved in with Asami-Sama, a guy by the name of Takaba Akihito got into an accident and lost his memories. It seems that Asami-Sama has decided to take him back and take care of him." Hideyuki paused. "Also, we received word that Takano-Sama is coming back into business."

Sudoh huffed, "Takaba again? You said he lost his memories, right?"

"Yes, Sudoh-san."

"Do you think Takano-Sama would be interested in striking a deal with me?" Sudoh grinned, the gleam in his eyes changed.

* * *

"You live here?" Akihito looked around the penthouse, awed.

"This is your home, too." Asami said coolly. He walked to the kitchen and poured himself a drink.

Kirishima and Suoh brought Akihito's bags in and left them in the master bedroom. They exchange glances with each other.

"Do you think this is a good idea?"Kirishima whispered. Suoh shook his head, "but it's not our position to say anything." He warned his friend and walked back out of the room.

"What do you work as?" Akihito asked, looking over his shoulder from where he stood. He was in the balcony, admiring the view of Shinjuku. How did he manage to get a lover so rich and good-looking?

Asami walked towards him, wrapping his arms around Akihito's waist. He kissed the top of the boy's head, "if you must know, I'm a businessman."

Akihito's head throbbed, "somehow I feel like you're lying to me." His fingers rubbed against his template gently.

Asami took the boy's hand away, only to replace it with his own. "You think too much. Come, you need rest."

Akihito followed the man behind. A million of things running through his head. A million of questions left unanswered. He was suspicious of Asami's identify. A part of his mind nag at him. Was Asami really his lover? Why are Suoh and Kirishima so secretive around him? Who was he before he lost his memories?

He held back a sigh, and put on a smile. Whatever he doesn't know, he's sure that Asami would tell him soon enough. He trusted the man, even though said man was a little suspicious.

"Rest with me?" He asked, teasingly.

"Don't tempt me." Asami growled and capture the boy's lips.

* * *

Takano Keigo was the former king of Japan before Asami took over. He still earn profits from his past businesses, but most of it belongs to Asami now.

The relationship between Takano and Asami goes way back. Takano Keigo was Asami's godfather. Yes, that's right. Everything that Asami knew, Takano had taught him. So when he decided to retired at a young age of 45, everything that was his naturally became Asami's.

(Not that everything Asami owns was formerly his. Sion corporation was originally Asami's. What used to belong to Takano Keigo was a few restaurants, some firearms and drug dealers. Asami merely expanded the business. Did I mention he isn't married therefore has no children which is why Asami gets it all. Just putting it here...)

Takano dialed the all too familiar number and on the third ring, it was answered. "Oji-chan, it has been long since I heard from you."

Takano laughed, "you could have call me once in awhile, you know, Ryuichi."

Asami chuckled, "is there anything I can do for you?"

"Always straight to the point.

I'll be going back to Japan to settle some old business and I would like you to help me."

"Of course, I would do whatever I can to help you." Asami replied.

"Oh, I know you will." Takano laughed. "You are, after all, my son."

Oh, can you imagine the surprise Sudoh is going to have when he finds out that his little plan isn't going to work?

* * *

A/N: So this is another short chapter! I'm not good at writing long stuffs, I'm so sorry.

After this chapter, the story will be focused on Sudoh's craziness and Akihito regaining his memories. Also, you won't be seeing much of the business Takano will need to settle so don't expect much from that.

Once again, English isn't my native language and any help will be very much appreciated. Also, thank you to everyone who has taken time to read this story/chapter!


End file.
